


Is anyone there?

by GayNoctis



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU where Pete Wentz is quiet and shy, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Social Anxiety, mikey is intrigued by him bc he's actually quieter than him, my first fanfic about these two fucks, patrick is his mom practically, pete wentz is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The constant reminder he tells himself, "I'll be okay, it's going to get better." Isn't helping anymore, all he wanted was to be treated like a decent human being, he knows he's not like his mom wanted him to be. A social bassist that would swoon any girl, yeah that's not going to happen, not when he's afraid of interacting with anyone, how his brother doesn't stop from hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fuck it up each time I try so lmao

It's kinda sad to know that you tried your best, it still wasn't enough for your parent. But isn't that life? Struggling to live, won't it be repaid with a sappy love story or will it be rewarded with a depressing, cold, world he's been accustomed to? 

Does it matter?

No, it doesn't, at least not for Pete. Pete can't talk to people. It's not a joke nor it is a lie. Pete cannot for life talk to anyone but his friends, it doesn't matter if they're his friends friends, he won't even make eye contact to them and will sit near Joe or Patrick the majority of the time.

People seem to say,"You're just shy, you'll get over it." "It's easy to talk to new people, why can't you do it?"

Pete always rolls his eyes when people just think that's how his brain works, which it only makes his life a constant struggle to be somehow normal. Patrick and them understand that he struggles, they listen to him when he's talking rapidly about the things he did and the things he wrote. They see the once shy, anxious boy light up talking about his favorite bands.


	2. My Friend, Just You Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Mikey Way, I think you'll like him.

Stop talking, stop looking at me. I don't need you all to shove it in my face, that I'm different and ugly. 

Stop it.

"Pete?" Patrick softly spoke to him, as he pressed his hand onto Pete's shoulder.

I'm fine. It's all good, then why is my voice not working?! 

He's my friend and here I am scared to even talk about my feelings.

"Pete, you're trembling, is something wrong? You don't have to talk if you don't want to, I understand completely if you're not feeling well."

No. Please don't leave me alone, they'll come back and hurt me. 

Pete stutters a bit, "I-I'm sorry Patrick. I really am, I'm so fucked. The thoughts are coming and I-I need someone to talk to."

Patrick sighs out of relief, lifted his hand away from Pete's shoulder.

"Pete, it's not your fault, you have no need to say sorry for something you can't help. Do you want to meet a friend of mine? He's kinda like you, quiet and reserved. Except you're struggling with an illness, he's not."

Pete smiles brightly, "Really?! What's his name? What music does he like? Does he go to our school?"

Patrick laughs and smiles at Pete.

"All I know is his name is Mikey Way, he plays the bass, just like you. Isn't that great?!"

Pete's smile widens even more, his eyes are full of hope and the excitement of this new friend is pulsing throughout his body.

Patrick's never seen Pete full of this much excitement, that isn't when he's talking about music or about the jokes he makes. It makes Patrick feel better knowing that Pete can make new friends even with his issues with social situations.

"So where is he?" Pete asked.

Patrick laughed awkwardly, "Well, right now he's in New Jersey, Gerard said he was going to transfer here soon so. We'll have to wait a week and they'll both be here, with their other friends coming here too."

Pete's smile was still on his face, he laughed as he ran up to Patrick and hugged him.

"You and the guys are too fucking nice to me, I don't know where I would be without you all. God, we should do something special when they come."

Patrick looked up at Pete, he hugged him back. 

"Yeah, let's play a song, I'm sure that Mikey is a fan of other bassists. We need to think of a song to play though."

Pete finally ended the hug, sat down on the grass. 

Pete looked up at the sunset, sighed.

"Let's play Rise Above, Black Flag always kills it so why not. We just need to learn it with Andy and Joe."

Patrick looked down at Pete who's eyes were glued to the sky.

He thought about it, Pete was right, Black Flag it is then.

"Alright, so let's practice with Joe and Andy this week, after school at 3. Okay, I gotta go now, my dad needs my help with the car. See you later, Pete."

Pete smiled sadly, but he knew that Patrick had to go so it didn't hurt as much.

"Okay, see you at school then. I'm really excited for that Mikey kid, he sounds rad!"

Patrick grinned, waved at Pete as he walked to the black van that came to pick him up.

Tire screeching, leaving Pete alone with the sunset, alone with the emptiness of the park.

"Mikey Way, I wonder how he looks like. I'm waiting, I'm going to make it just for you Mikeyway."

Pete laughs loudly, yelling, "Mikeyway!! I'm going to fight off these shitty demons just for you!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> thnks fr reading


End file.
